Federation News Network
by L4 of the WEST
Summary: Short stories from the Terran Federation
1. TIME LINE

Federation News Network

Chapter 1

Everything is owned by other people and companies.

* * *

This is a Prequel to 7th Fleet Lost a Stargate/Starship Troopers Story, the goal of this is uncertain at this time, right now I'm simply going to explain the Universe a few details and an in-depth Time line of the Federation.

Would you like to learn more?_ Continue_

* * *

Universe

Right off the bat I have to address the universe in which these Starship Troopers (SST) elements come from. As you are no doubt aware they're in the Book, the TV show and the film franchise, but there is one more you may not be aware of: the mongoose publishing SST universe (MPSSTU or MPU). The MPU used elements from the book, movie 1 and 2, and the television show, and their own imagination to produce a miniature game that did very well in its first year. Then movie 3 came out and it died, I don't know if the events were related but the movie was not that good (understatement I know). Anyway in addition to the MPU I will be using elements from movie 4 as I feel that it has more in common with MPU then the film franchise.

Would you like to learn more?_ Continue_

* * *

Space Travel

Since the wiki I found only refers to their ships method travel as FTL I have decided to use a little Star Trek and just call it a warp. Now when I say that, I mean it will be referred to in the story a FTL but it is a very similar tech to warp drive. We're not done though as the Federation has another method of travel. In movie 4 a worm hole was used to get from the front lines to Earth, now as far as I know worm holes do not form naturally so I have come up with a way to use it while still keeping FTL as their main form of transportation, before they enter the Stargate universe. In order to create these artificial worm holes, the ship in question, must be very close to a black hole. That is the only way to power their Point Singularity Drive, once powered the ship can jump a distance anywhere from a few light years to the other side of the galaxy depending on the ambient power from the black hole. Aka a small black hole a small distance, a medium black hole medium distance, the black hole in the middle of a galaxy intergalactic travel but they don't know that yet.

Would you like to learn more?_ Continue_

* * *

Species

In this universe all Species breathe oxygen to varying degrees

First, we have Humans or Terrans or us, have only been on the galactic stage for 100 years and have made mistakes and enemy to often but things usually work out for them.

Second, we have the Arachnids or bug, adaptable to all environments and grow ships, unlike most Species, they have been growing their empire for thousands of years and will not go down without a fight

Third, we have the Skinnes, prefer warmer planets and have had slow FTL for over the last 1000 years so are rather widely spread but outside the core world the Civilization shows a wide verity of cultures

Fourth, we have the Fourth, an old, technology advanced race that no longer lives on their home world, instead traveling the galaxy Exploring and finding new experiences.

Fifth, we have The Coven, a Civilization on that left to a dwarf Galaxy to escape the Arachnid Empire 2000 year ago, they have returned to settler the fight with the Arachnids once and for All.

Would you like to learn more?_ Continue_

* * *

This [] means the date

Would you like to learn more?_ Continue_

* * *

**Russo-Anglo-American Alliance-Chinese Hegemony War**

Russo-Anglo-American Alliance-Chinese Hegemony War lasted from 1983 to 2130 the combaters being Europe, Russia, and the North American Republic (formed in 1959) on one side and the Chinese Hegemony which had grown to control most of southern Asia all the way to the Persian sea. During the war no nukes were used as both sides were unwilling to end all life on Earth but this did not stop the war from being a bloody affair whenever one side launched an attack. The war ended at the request of politicians on both sides with the Treaty of New Delhi freeing prisoners from the Hegemony,but leaving the alliance troops in incarceration in china's camps. This resulted in the Russo-Anglo-American Alliance disintegration into anarchy as the veterans who had fought all their lives felt betrayed by their government.

* * *

Rise of Sicon.

The anarchy began to end in 2132 on October 19 when veterans of the war in Scotland took control of Aberdeen and began to spread the belief the veterans are the only ones who know how the world works. Soon, other organization came into being all over the former alliance and then formed together to form SICON (Strategically Integrated Coalition Of Nations) which went on to use nukes on several Chinese Military bass to force them to release the Prisoner in their control and forcing them to Join SICON. At the same time they begin sending out colonization ships in case this attempt to bring end to the Hegemony fails. Most of these Colonization ships are lost and were not heard from again.

2158 China and most of the other countries surrender to SICON

2169 Vega Colony is established by the survivors of a Colonization ship sent out 20 years before. In order to keep their population from going extinct they begin to use cloning.

* * *

The First Bug war

2175 bugs are found on Pluto by a research team believing them to be a mere pest they do not call for help until it is nearly too late.

2177 Cap troopers are sent to clear Pluto, using the first Powered suit, they are able to clear it in a year.

2180 exploration ships begin to find bug colonies on other planets in other solar systems nearby, and they also find remnants building of other civilization on those planets. This leads to a belief that the bugs are plagues that are spread by civilizations that did not realize the threat. The area of space that has a heavier bug population is called the quarantine zone in the galactic west.

* * *

The Colonization

2183 Cap troops are deployed to clear planets for colonization outside the quarantine zone; Mobile Infantry are created to police these new colonies.

2191 Vega Colony creates a process called looming by which a clone is made from two or more samples from different families in order to stop the eventual genetic deterioration that accompanies Cloning. This almost leads to a problem with the colony as there's a worry of super humans coming into being but this is avoided through a randomizing program that randomly picks from a different family. But the program was also designed to make sure that what it takes is the best genes from both sides of the family so the being can survive.

2194 the Skinnie Colonies are met in the galactic south and several Skinnie colonies are cleared of bug influence and infestation in gratitude colonist from Earth allowed to move in.

2198 the Skinnie Hegemony or the core worlds starts taking Earth colonists as slaves for sports, entertainment and servants. Earth is not quick to respond with a declaration of war and try to negotiate.

2201 Vega colony is attacked by skinnie raiders, the Vaga colonials push back, demolishing the Skinnie forces and taking their ship as their prize. They put together a diplomatic mission and send it back to Earth reestablishing contact with their long lost home.

* * *

Rise of the Terran Federation and the Second Bug war

2204 Buenos Aires is hit by meteor from Klendathu, revealing the home system of the bugs deep in the quarantine zone. Because the colonies feel Earth is not taking the threats in space seriously an idea shared by Earth after Buenos Aries, SICON becomes just the leader of Earth and the Terran Federation is created to protect all worlds. Cap troopers are taken from SICON and given to Mobile Infantry Command. The 1st Fleet is created to protect Earth and the colonies.

2206 Mobile Infantry launch an invasion of Klendathu, it fails partially because of the refusal to update the majority of the Mobile Infantry to cap trooper level of tech and mostly because the Mobile Infantry have never dealt with bugs before. Many soldiers are left behind on Klendathu most are never retrieved. The 2, the 3 and the 4th fleet are created to attack bug planets the quarantine zone

2208 the skinnie colonies declare their independence from the hegemony and the 5th fleet is created to protect those worlds and attack the hegemony

2209 The 6th fleet is created to map and explore the galactic north and the 7th is created galactic east.

2210 the fourth planet of an unnamed system in the galactic east a mining operation is attacked by an unknown alien force, it turns out this planet is the home world of a race of aliens that have moved away but still visit every 20 years and have been watching the humans for a long time. Their math skewed slightly by their home world being turned into a mining world says that humans would not last as a galactic power, but in their time they would cause their extinction if they would not do something. SICON, still responsible for Military intelligence, names them the Fourth, the Fourth take the name and call themselves the Fourth True Republic since every fourth has access to almost all information gathered. The Fourth launches a campaign of terror on the colonies to stop their advance into their living space.

2211 Bug Colony ships are discovered running bugs between planets, it is the first time bug ships are seen.

2212 The Point Singularity Drive is created allowing troops and ships to be moved to the fronts faster.

2214 after their less than great success against the Fourth, the 7th fleet becomes the dumping grounds for all the other Fleets, the place where they send less than perfect soldiers and officers that have been known to causes trouble or go against the order of the higher ups.

2215 Second invasion of Klendathu is undertaken, and the destruction of the most of the Command structure believed as well as most of the planet surface is confirmed. The Second bug war is called to end

* * *

Start of the Third Bug war

2216-2217 failed invasion of Earth by the bugs by several Colony ships several brain bugs are captured and Military Intelligence Psy Officers are allowed to probe them and learn that Bugs have a name: the Arachnid Empire, and will not stop till all human life is gone, the nature of the war has changed for both sides.

2218 an unknown race begin using planets in the galactic north to attack the Arachnid empire. after research where they seem to be coming from a Federation Sky Marshal, has the 6th fleet investigate it. They find a ship on the surface of the planet. He takes a sizable force down and the alien mistakes this for an invasion and fight the troopers deployed to the planet. The Sky Marshal is killed on the attack as most of the troopers. The fleet takes the survivors on board and begins to fire on the planet but the ship vanishes like it was never there. When the Military intelligence go over the reports they find 3 more things, one: the unknown aliens looked like human with black hair and blue skin, two: they had incredible psychic powers and were even able to stop bullets in midair, three: they were all women or looked like women. This leads to the name the Coven when referring to them.

2219 Peace with Coven is achieved when implanted Coven agent reveals themselves to military intelligence and informs them they do not want to fight them they are only here for the Arachnid Empire. This leads to an alliance but neither side trusts the other.

2220 7th fleet is hit by a Fourth super weapon, over half the fleet is lost. It is Unclear if the forth will use the weapon again though, as the fourth ship responsible for the attack appears to have lost power and was destroyed by a surviving Dreadnought, possibly taking the secret of the weapon to its grave, as weapons seemed to be tested by individual fourth before being given out to the other fourth.

* * *

Would you like to learn more?_ Continue_

As stated I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story I had an idea that I simply tell story from the lives of the people feathered in the SG/SST story but now that I think about it, I could do anything from the entire life story of a person per chapter, to battles in this universe, to well anything. So I want to hear what you want to see so post a review with what you want to see.

Would you like to learn more?**EXIT**


	2. Klendathu Campaign 1

Klendathu Campaign 1

[November/6/2205] Fleet Battlestation Ticonderoga

Sergeant Jake Silva woke confused as to where he was…. Last thing he remembered he was with this fly girl he been dating for a few mouths Annette Strong and…. Looking to his right he saw her peacefully asleep next to him with a smile he made a move to wake her when he looked over her shoulder and saw what time it was. He slipped out of bed, got himself dressed, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to her.

"Sorry I didn't wake you love, but you looked too peaceful to wake, plus I was never really any good at goodbyes. I didn't say anything but I've been reassigned from the Ticonderoga to one of the ships in the invasion fleet. I'll be off making fortifications on Klendathu for the Apes in the Mobile Infantry for the next few months or so, but as soon as that's up I will hopefully be reassigned back here. I'll see when the bugs are dead and gone my love and that is a promise.

With love Silva"

Being careful not to wake her Jake put the note where he had been sleeping and left the room happy with the way his life had turned out considering where he had been two years before.

* * *

[July/17/2203] New Philippines, Manila, district Court house

Silva was hulled in through the side door of the court house by a couple of former MI and pushed into his seat, the defense seat to be more precise. "Hey, take it easy already; I haven't attacked you since I was arrested. Do you really think I'm going to start now?" he asked as one of the older troopers ruffed him up.

"Snot nosed kid" the trooper said before standing at attention as Judge Norin entered from the judge chambers and took his seat.

"Jake Silva, you have been found guilty of manslaughter of the first degree, of… the disembowelment of Privet Jakens of the Mobile Infantry… do you admit your guilt?" The Judge said looking at him.

"Yes Sir, I admit my guilt in killing mister Jenkins but to be fair he attacked me first over the fact I was dating his sister."

"That doesn't warrant slicing a man's stomach open, with his own combat knife"

"I agree, that was an accident my arm slipped in the fight."

"… you have an answer for everything, don't you?" the judge said seeming annoyed by Silva's 'honesty'.

"No sir, I'm just telling the truth."

"Sure you are…" the judge said looking down at his notes "Son, you have two options, spend the next 15 years on a penal colony working your hands to the bone… or join the military and learn some self restraint which will it be?"

"I'll take the military, sir." Jake said, glad he was on a backwater world when this happened to him, anywhere else he probably would be dead or on the way to a penal colony by now.

The judge nodded and said "Sergeant, take the man down to the recruitment center, I'll clean up his record so he can get in."

* * *

Edge of Klendathu system [January /4/2206] T-minus 6 days till KI day, C-34 Valley Forge

Jake sat near the back of the meeting room waiting for the Cap trooper commander to give his speech and get on with telling them what they would be doing down on the surface of Klendathu. The guy by the holographic projector had been talking for the last 15 minutes about all the breeds of bugs they would most likely encounter on the world, from workers and warriors to hoppers and blisters, and it was getting boring, he just wanted to yell out that they got it there was going to be some nasty ass critter down there. But he kept his tongue in check, this would be over soon enough and then he could find out what they would be doing on Big K.

"Now that you are aware of what you will be seeing on Klendathu, we move on to your jobs." Jake muttered 'finally' as the commander continued "Klendathu atmosphere has a slight thinner air content, nothing too dangerous in the short term, but in the long term out of breath soldiers are not a way to win the Campaign, in addition to the oxygen masks that will be provided to the Troopers, you Engineers will be landing in Redhawk deployment vessels in what we are calling the Rocky Ring." An image of a mountain rang in a ring around a deep water lake. "There you will set up fortifications, water cleaners and air purifier provided in the Redhawks so our troopers will have a planetary supply and won't have to depend on the fleet supplies. Your group will be providing supplies for 6th division. When you first land Willy's Wildcats will be keeping the bugs at bay during the first wave and Rasczaks Roughnecks will be reinforcing them during the second wave." as he spoke the holograph shoved to waves of Vikings landing in a ring around the mountain range, "Once we have secured the area of operation the third wave will land with more troopers from Barny's Redcoats and push out and hook up with some of the other supply deposes. Any questions?"

One of the other engineers asked "Sir, will there be any anti-aircraft fire from the surface?"

"Yes, but it's believed that it will be limited, in the past the bugs have used their plasma bugs as artillery so they will most likely turn those guns to the sky and hope they get lucky, but it is unlikely they will hit much with it and since plasma bugs do not grow big enough for their shots to leave the atmosphere they will have a very limited time to do any damage." The commander said looking for the next questioner…

* * *

Klendathu system [January /10/2206] T-minus 30 minutes till KI day, C-34 Valley Forge

Jake regretted everything, he had been up all night drinking what little fear he had away, and now had the headache to end all headaches and he couldn't say a damned thing about it, otherwise he would get in trouble with his commanding officer and get a dishonorable discharge and well, he really didn't want to think about it.

Trying to keep himself steady, he walked into the armory and started to get ready for the drop. Once they arrived in orbit the Redhawks would be dropped and he really doubted they'd stop for the one guy who drank too much. He pulled on his Rader armor and grabbed his Morita shotgun and pack, and headed for the landing bays. He got there, just as the boarding began; he looked over the Redhawk in order to get a feel for her. The Redhawk in question, Valley Forge 3, was about as wide as a Viking but 3 times as long allowing her to bring more material with her, she was one of the few craft to carry a Cherenkov Drive giving her a lot more rang then most landing craft, but due to the way this battle was planed it shouldn't be needed. Jake stepped up the ramp, into the craft and headed for his seat next to a friend of his, Terry O'Connor, who spoke up when he saw him "Hay, Jake you look like shit."

"Thanks I feel like it too." Jake said bring the harness down on to his shoulders.

"Drink too much again?"

"Of course not, just didn't drink enough." he joked as the doors began to close.

* * *

As the Fleet came into orbit around Big K the landing craft began to come down in a swarm heading for their designated regions, but within 5 minutes pillars of blue plasma rose from the planet to the great fleet destroying unprepared ships in orbit some of the fleet began to pull away from the planet in order to minimize damage, but they instead came too close to the mini moons or asteroids that had entered a stable orbit around the planet and found more pillars of bug fire awaiting them. This was the first time the Terran Federation learned that the bugs knew how to build a defensive position around their planets, and it would cost them dearly.

* * *

Klendathu system, Rocky Ring [January /10/2206] KI day, T-plus 15 minutes

Jake was begging for it to end, the Redhawk was coming in hot and was getting horrible turbulence or maybe it was just light, all he knew was that he was regretting stepping on this death trap. Then he heard something screeching and the pilot called back over the loud speaker "Hold on we got burnt by the anti-aircraft fire and were not coming in… oh…" the Redhawk learned as the wall in front of Jake was ripped away by the side of the mountain along with a few Engineers who had been sitting across from him.

"Son of-" Terry didn't finish his thought as the Redhawk started leaning them towards the newly made hole in the wall he became too busy holding on to the harness. Then the craft crashed providing a bumpy ride and splitting the Redhawk in half, the front half containg the supples and the flight crew ended up rolling half way down the mountain and the back half containing what was left of the engineers smashing down into the rocky ground and flipping end over end before coming to lie between two boulders and upside down.

Jake released the harness and fell to the roof of the craft and began puking his guts out. "That's it I'm giving up heavy drinking, your message is heard loud and clear." he said looking up to the sky or floor…

Terry fell down next him followed by most of the other engineers the other either unconscious or dead from the shrapnel that had been the wall "Wh.. where's the commanding officer? " he asked.

"I think he was over there" Jake said pointing towards the front of the craft and the beginning of the hole.

"Crap then who's in command?"

"You are, till we see if any officers survived in the front." Jake said looking though the hole, down the mountain at the remains of the Redhawk.

"…fuck."

* * *

Terry took charge of the engineers quickly "Alright, get those guys off the roof anyone who can't move leave here and activate the emergency pick up beacon, put them at the other end of the ship with enough weapons and ammo to hold out till pick up, you guys will start construction on those instant forts around this rust bucket, in case any bugs show up."

"The rest of us will half of us will head down the mountain and hook up with any survivors and start setting up the equipment for water and air reclamation, hopefully the mobile infantry will be here soon to help us get this impromptu base built and defended, but in case they don't we will need the water and air to hold out. OH AND Jake You're drunk stay here."

"Aye, aye captain." he said leaning against the wall.

"Hmmm" Terry rolled his eye's

* * *

Terry led 15 of the 35 engineers that were conscious out of the Redhawks hull and headed over the dark grey stones of the mountain towards the remnants of the front of the craft which appeared to have ejected the side engines. Most likely the craft detected damage to the two massive power houses and detached them so if they exploded they wouldn't kill those aboard the craft, which was bad and good, good if they didn't explode they were still power generators that could be salvage, bad they needed to find them first.

After a 7 minute hike they were three fourths of the way there, but they stopped when they heard two sounds that sent a chill though their bones, the first was the screeching roaring sound the bugs used to speak or call to each other coming from further down the hill past the hunk of metal that was their objective. They all knew this sound thanks to audio tapes they had been given in order to give them a way to identify the sounds they would hear. The other, though not as frightening as knowing the bugs were coming was even more frightening for what it meant, it was the low rumbling under the ground, as if something was burrowing underneath them, they all cast their eyes to the ground waiting to see if whatever was there would come up or move on. No one moved afraid that their steps would alert the critter beneath them. Their luck was not with them today though and a large mouth full of sharp teeth burst from the ground to take an engineer inside of it whole. They heard the poor soul scream as he was ripped apart by the thousands of teeth inside the burrower's maws, before it lowered its head and the rest of the body on to its clawed like feet letting the blood, shreds of metal and uniform pour out onto the ground, before anyone could react it charged at the nearest engineer and nearly swallowed him too, if he hadn't jumped out of the way. This broke their stunned state and they began shooting the burrower trying to stay to the side and behind him. As Terry was about to reload his rifle he heard screeching coming from the hole the burrower had come from, it was not alone.

To be continued

* * *

Cruiser

Sicon first military Ship made for long campaigns over distant planets, often called city ship do to their massive size, unlike most mass produced ships they do not have the common cylindrical design instead have a large sensor spire running along the side with a bulky head running in to the rear pylons that the engines are attached to. (STT Roughneck Chronicles ships)

Redhawk Deployment vessels

Often confused for Slingshot Retrieval Boat due to their similar head and engine layout, they are twice as long and are used as supply ship due to the tonnage they can bring up and down to planets.


End file.
